


Then take me

by wertdifferenz



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A little bit of fluff, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Consensual Sex, Lace, Lingerie, M/M, Sex Toys, They really do, Thief!Keith, Top Keith (Voltron), Vibrator, i don't really know what to tag here, rich!lance, they fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22201405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wertdifferenz/pseuds/wertdifferenz
Summary: Keith, a simple guy trying to rob a house, meets Lance, a man married to a someone he doesn't love.Keith does end up getting something from this place, but not what he expected. Definitely not what he expected...
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 485





	1. Chapter 1

The sound of glass shards hitting the ground catch Lance’s attention, though he decides that the white wine he’s pouring himself is more important. 

See, Lance hardly cares anymore. Hardly cares about his work, hardly cares about his life, hardly cares about his multimillion-dollar house that’s obviously getting broken in right now. He kind of cares about the cool wine in his hands, but that’s about it.

He takes a seat on one of the bar stools at the kitchen island, sips his wine every now and then and listens to soft footsteps coming closer. The automatic light in the hallway illuminates the room and a dark figure. The quiet curse that follows makes Lance chuckle.

The figure stops in his tracks at the sound, looking around the hallway and peering into the open living room, trying to make out something in the rest of the darkness. Lance is sitting right behind him though, only a few feet and the kitchen island separating both of them. 

Half of the glass of wine is already gone as the person finally steps into the kitchen. It‘s not the best place to start for a burglar, Lance has to admit to himself, but with the sparse living room and the picture-less hallway, a few expensive kitchen gadget are probably the only valuable thing on this floor, except for the designer couch, maybe.

The figure is looking for the light switch on the wrong side of the door, patting along the wall with growing annoyance, the little huffs and curses under his breath giving his mood away. Lance leans his head on his arm, his elbow on the cool marble of the kitchen island, and watches the struggles of the burglar with amusement .

“It‘s on your left,” he finally points out when the person still hasn‘t found anything after a whole minute of searching the wall.

The figure stands stock-still, back straight and hand still half raised in the air. He turns, his face hidden by the darkness, but Lance can make out a muscular body under that black leather jacket and long hair put into a ponytail thanks to the light of the hallway.

When the man lifts his hand and finds the switch, Lance gets blinded for a second, but not long enough to not see the beauty in front of him. A pretty face framed by dark bangs, indigo eyes look like a two galaxies trapped in purple spheres, pale, perfect skin like you would find it on a figure made of marble- 

Lance feels the heat in his stomach start to bubble.

It‘s been a while since he felt that way. Maybe it‘s the adrenaline of facing a burglar, maybe the almost empty glass of wine on an empty stomach, maybe the loneliness he felt for the whole week, hell, month even since he‘s last seen his family- 

Maybe it‘s just the little vibrator stuffed deep into his ass. Lance definitely feels the heat. 

And he welcomes it. 

He gives the man a sultry smile, ignoring the shocked stare that slowly transforms into a hard scowl. He‘d rather see something else hard right now. 

“You‘re here to steal some stuff?” he asks, almost nonchalant, picking up his glass and swirling the remaining liquid a few times before drowning it in one gulp. When the burglar doesn‘t answer, Lance waves with his hand dismissively. “Take what you want, I don‘t care.”

“You-” the guy almost chokes on his words, his scowl hardening even more, “you don‘t care.“ 

_ Oh? _

The burglar has a sexy voice accompanying that hot body and beautiful face. Lance‘s stomach pulls tight, almost tight enough to make him come on the spot like a teenager. To distract himself he gets up, takes the bottle of wine and pours himself another glass.

“Honestly?” He swirls it again, playing lazily while keeping eye contacts with the man. “No, I don‘t. All this stuff in here is useless garbage. Expensive? Yeah. Valuable? Most properly. But nevertheless useless to me. Take it all, I don‘t give a shit.”

Lance places the bottle of wine back into the fridge and turns towards the door. He‘s not afraid of that guy, years of training in material arts and fights against his brothers and sisters left him more than prepared to defend himself in situations like these, drunk or not. 

That‘s why he dares to approach the man, sway in his hips with flirty smile on his lips, his suede bathrobe slowly slipping from his shoulders with every step, leaving his torso and the baby-blue lace bralette he’s wearing bare for the world to see. 

Or, in this case, for his burglar to see.

Lance notices the eyes of the man moving downwards, following the bathrobe even as it lands on the floor, and his hungry gaze moving back up, over Lance‘s matching stockings, his underwear, the garter belt holding everything together- and back to Lance‘s eyes. 

The man is speechless, overwhelmed even, and Lance feels the tingle of pride in his chest, happy that at least someone knows how to appreciate him. If his own husband is too blind to see the beauty sitting at home, Lance has to get his fair share of love from someone else. 

His fair share of pleasure as well.

And right now, he wants to take his share from that man. Thankfully, Lance wouldn‘t be Lance if he didn‘t know how to play the game to his advantage.

He tilts his head, using the slight height difference to look down on the man. His eyes are half-closed, his smile sultry, his fingers playing with his garter belts, snapping the straps every now and then to see the reaction of his burglar. Every time the sound echoes through the kitchen, the man flinches, his eyes moving from Lance‘s face to the belt and back up, his gaze getting more and more heated the longer Lance plays.

When Lance is sure that the man is just moments from giving in, he decides to take it elsewhere. 

“The good stuff,” he explains, moving a step back to get some breathing space between them, and then rounding the burglar to walk down the hallway, “is upstairs anyways. Come with me, and I‘ll show you.”

Lance doesn‘t need to look over his shoulder to know that the man is following him, but he does it anyway just to see him staring shamelessly at his ass. He might have forgotten that the remote of his vibrator is stuffed into his stocking so he doesn‘t lose it, but the heated gaze is the best reminder. 

A short stairwell takes them upstairs, where the floor is split into two guest bedrooms, two bathrooms and the master bedroom. Lance heads straight ahead, through the open door and onto the king sized bed with his favorite silk sheets. 

Laying on his back, legs spread apart invitingly, he watches his burglar follow him inside and eye the room cautiously. It‘s not a pretty room per se, being just as sparse as the rest of the house. It doesn’t even have any extra pillows or curtains, even though Lance likes both so much.

The only nice things here are the spacious bed and the window front that gives him a clear view over a rose garden and the lake behind it, as well as the walk-in wardrobe that holds every single one of Lance‘s expensive outfits and jewelry. 

He points towards said wardrobe now, watching his burglar as he still stand awkwardly in the doorframe. “I have some necklaces with diamonds and sapphires in there, as well as rings with emeralds and rubies.” He drops his hand lazily and drapes it over his bralette to play with the lace that touches his body. “We don‘t really have cash here, but you can take one of the Porsche or Ferrari in the garage if you feel like it.”

With that, Lance leans back on his elbows, taking the remote from his stocking and turning the vibration up before dropping it on the sheets. He flops back, one hand moving under his bralette, the other down and under his panties to play with himself. 

He doesn’t mind being watched, especially now with that heated gaze on him. It makes it even more fun to pleasure himself, knowing that someone else feels the heat as well, and that this someone will hopefully join him for even more pleasure soon. 

A few tugs on his hard dick, a few breathy moans, a few tabs on the remote to get a few harder vibrations, and Lance finally hears a shaky sigh, and the resolve of his burglar breaking. 

“What if-” he asks, too quiet to understand if Lance wouldn‘t watch him as carefully as he‘s being watched. The man clears his throat and starts over. “What if I want you?”

The words he has yearned to hear for months let Lance feel another wave of heat in his stomach, much stronger than any before and moving south too quick for his liking. He pulls the vibrator out, not minding where it lands as he drops it in the floor, sitting up with a victorious smirk, legs spreading even further to accommodate his approaching burglar. 

With the man making himself comfortable between his legs, leather jacket and shirt long forgotten besides the door, Lance knows that he doesn’t have to say it anymore. His burglar takes Lance’s hand and presses it on his sculpted chest, lets him feel the muscles under that soft skin, lets him play with every ridge and mountain.

It’s hot, tempting, just like the answer he wants to give his burglar. Just like the words he wants him to hear. 

Lance leans forward, his lips tracing the sharp jawline of his burglar, one hand moving over his hard abs, the other pulling the hair tie from his black curls and tangling his fingers into the soft hair. He pulls him close, hold him right where he wants him to be, lets him feel his smirk with a touch of his lips and his want with a roll of his lips.

Only now Lance says the words he yearned to say for months. “Then take me as well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Comments mean the world to me, so please tell me what you think about this fic.
> 
> Follow my [ Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/wertdifferenz.art/) for the latest stories and prompts!


	2. Chapter 2

To say that this might be the best night of his live might be an understatement. Keith still can‘t believe his luck when he exits through the window he came in, mindful of the glass shards on the floor. He feels bad for a second leaving that hot guy‘s home like this, but then he remembers his words. 

_ Take it all, I don‘t give a shit. _

Well, he certainly give at least one shit when Keith fucked him into his expensive silk sheets.

With a grin Keith pats down his jacket for his keys. He doesn‘t find them in the pockets at his side, not in his chest pocket, neither in his jeans. He does a double take, uses the dim light of the moon to look into his pockets, but his keys are nowhere to be found. 

Just like his wallet, and his phone. Or the stuff he forgot to steal in the first place.

“Fuck,” he murmurs under his breath, turning on his heels to get back into the manor. The glass cracks under his shoes as he climbs through the window, but the sound quickly loses itself in the carpet of the living room. His footsteps are loud on the marble of the hallway and the stairs, and when he finally reaches the master bedroom, he can‘t help but stop and stare again.

Because the hot man is still laying naked on the bed, ass bare in the air and Keith‘s keys dangling from his slender fingers. The smug grin he kept up during half of their shared fuck is back on full force, especially when he takes out Keith‘s phone and wallet from under the pillow. 

“You forgot something?” he purrs, stretching himself out on the sheets to give Keith a pretty good look on the fresh drops of lube between his cheeks as well as the pretty flush on his face. His hair is still mussed up from Keith‘s hands, and the soft skin of his neck and shoulders messed up from Keith‘s mouth. 

He looks ethereal. Godlike. Hot like fire fueled by kerosine. And Keith feels the blood that just left his dick rushing back just as quick as before. 

“Fuck,” he says again, this time way more excited though. He steps into the room, quickly toeing off his shoes and his belt at the same time, dropping his leather jacket next, then his shirt and his pants. Back to square one he gets on the bed, meets the eager lips of his angel and presses their chests together.

The man turns and lets Keith between his legs, leaning back on the bed and humming into Keith‘s mouth when he asks for entrance with his tongue. It doesn‘t take long for Keith to get rock-hard again, the hot body and the smug grin as well as the knowledge that the guy managed to steal Keith‘s stuff when he wasn‘t looking; all of that just does it for him. 

Keith wraps one warm around his angel’s back and uses it to hold him close, press his body against him while his mouth moves back to his neck and shoulder. He puts even more marks on there, enjoying the moans he gets for his work as well as the soft tugs in his hair that guide him to other places. 

While his mouth is busy, Keith runs his hands over the soft skin of the man’s back, up and down, up and down, up and down- taking in every muscle, every bone, and taking good care of the plump ass and the lube that has gathered in between his cheeks. 

He carefully circles the his rim with his finger, gathering some lube and listening to the shaky breaths underneath him as he plays with him. It encourages him to take his time, to tease his angel just as much as he seems to like teasing Keith. 

Keith‘s lips trace over the marks he left and strong collar bone, moving south with little pecks until he reaches the man’s nipple, taking it in his mouth and letting his tongue and teeth move over the sensitive spot while his hand does the same on the other side. 

The man arches into the touch, a long, loud moan escaping his lips, making Keith grin a a response, and finally pushing his finger back into his plump ass. Another moan, another tug on Keith‘s hair, another shaky exhale, and Keith finds himself in heaven. 

What did he do to deserve this?

He doesn‘t know. He doesn‘t care, as long as the angel in his arms keeps on making these beautiful sounds. As long as Keith can hold him like this, can tease him like this, and can fuck him like he did just minutes before. 

Even if it‘s his second time touching him, Keith can still feel his body tingle where their heated skins come together, can feel his fingers shake where he moves them in and out of his ass, can feel his mind go hazy with lust and want. 

And boy, does he want!

His dick is pressing against the rubber-band of his underwear, so Keith pulls it out and gives it a few strokes to release some pressure. His hand gets smacked away though, and replaced by eager fingers that don‘t hesitate to pleasure, to please. 

„Come one,“ the man whispers against the crown of Keith‘s hair, pulling his head from his chest to let their eyes meet. His gaze is heated, burning with passion and impatience, and a roll of his hips gives Keith a pretty good feel of how hard he is as well.

Keith catches those lips again with grin, putting a second and third finger into his angel and preparing him for real. He doesn‘t meet any resistance, the man still loose from before, and just as willing. When he‘s done teasing, Keith reaches for the pack of condoms that are hidden beneath the pillow. 

Unable- or rather unwilling- to get his other hand away from his angel, he tears the package open with his teeth and places the condom on his dick with one hand. He struggles a bit, but with the help of his man he‘s ready soon enough and positions himself right between his cheeks. 

He leans down for another kiss, doesn‘t have to get far as his angel meets him in the middle, his hand running down Keith‘s back and grabbing his ass with intent. Another desperate roll of his hips and a whiney moan is all Keith needs to finally get started. 

In one, swift move he pushes the head of his dick past his tight rim, moaning with him at the wonderful feeling. Keith doesn‘t stop moving until he bottoms out, stays like this for a few moments, resting his forehead against the man’s and taking in the beauty before him. 

Keith has noticed those blue eyes from the round before, but now, with the moon shining even stronger into the bedroom, he sees the faint freckles his cheeks and his slightly upturned nose. His lips are parted to breath heavily, his chest moving up and down in a try to relax and accommodate Keith‘s size again. 

Seems like Keith isn‘t the only one who is overwhelmed for a second time that night. 

„Please,“ his angel whispers, starting to squirm in Keith‘s hold to get him moving. „Please, I‘m ready, just-“

He stops himself with a heavy sigh as Keith complies with his pleas. His arms move from the man’s back to his hips, starting to drag his dick out of his ass in a painfully slow motion, reveling in the moans and sighs he gets, even though both know it‘s not enough. 

Keith pushes back in much faster, not pausing this time but establishing a rhythm that has the man melting in his touch. He listens to the whispered pleas in his ear, picks up the rhythm when his angel demands to move faster, harder; to give him more.

Time stands still as Keith fucks his heart out, his hands leaving the man’s hips to wrap around his waist, using the leverage to pound into him even better. He feels a stinging pain in his back, the man leaving his own marks on Keith‘s body, the telltale sign that he is doing a good job. 

Their lips find together again, their kiss messy, full of tongue and spit and shared breath, interrupted by low moans and praises and begs to keep going. A fire is burning between them, the heat unbearable but wanted- needed- at the same time, making them get high on that burning desire and the heavy, coiling lust deep in their stomachs. 

Keith feels the movements of the man getting more frantic, eager to meet him in the middle with erratic rolls of his hips and his hands wandering over Keith‘s shoulders. He is clutching him tight, starting to murmur incoherent sentences into Keith‘s ear, his breath getting heavier and heavier with every push. 

The man is close, just like Keith, who can feel the heat in his pelvis, waiting for the right time to spill over and drag his angel with it. His mouth moves over those plush lips again, kissing him hard enough to shut the man up for a second before he leans up to whisper into his ear. 

“Come for me, baby.” 

With a cry the man throws his head back, his cum splattering onto their stomachs and even up to Keith‘s chest. His angel‘s hole gets tight, his hold even tighter as he pulls Keith against him and crashes their lips together. 

Keith can‘t to anything put push further into that heat, coming after a few more snaps of his hips into that tight ass. He muffles his moan against the man‘s lips, feels the orgams wash through his body and the shivers run over his skin, his arms pulling his angel closer- just as he did before, holding him against him to feel the heavy movements of their chests crushing together. 

They don‘t stop kissing, even though their movements get slower, lazier, while the throbbing around Keith‘s dick slowly ebbs away. When he feels himself get soft as well, he pulls himself away from the man, tying off the condom and throwing it into a little trash can next to the bed. 

He doesn‘t get far, as his angel wraps his legs around Keith‘s waist and uses the momentum to turn them over. With a huff Keith lands on his back, eyes wide at the surprise of finding himself in this position.

The man leans back down, his head hidden in the nape of Keith‘s neck and his strong legs pinning Keith into the mattress. “Stay,” he whispers against Keith‘s heated skin, making his body move on it‘s own and wrap his arms around the man‘s back, making him smile. “Just for five minutes.”

“Five minutes,” Keith repeats carefully, reminding the man, and himself, that he shouldn‘t stay much longer. He came here to steal some expensive shit after all, not to fuck and cuddle the owner of said shit. 

_ Twice _ .

The man plays with a loose strand of Keith‘s hair, twirling it around his fingers before letting it drop on the pillow and moving on to another strand. He repeats that for almost all of those five minutes they have, while Keith counts the seconds by their breaths, knowing that he‘s playing a dangerous game by prolonging their time together. 

“This is nice, you know,” his angel whispers after a while, his voice loud in the almost silent room. He sighs, removes Keith‘s hair from his grasps and runs his fingers over Keith‘s arm instead. “I miss this.”

“Don‘t you-” Keith starts, gulping at the words that are about to leave his lips, dreading the answer but wanting to know it anyway, this curiousness not leaving him remain silent. “Don‘t you have a husband?”

“I do,” the man sighs, the gentle touch of his hands moving onto Keith‘s chest. The man places his chin on the back of his hand, right above Keith‘s heart, and looks at Keith with sad eyes. “It was an economical marriage though. Two companies joining together with me as a dowry.”

Keith‘s heart drops as it clicks in his head. He thought that this man was just too rich to care about all the things he owns, all the things Keith wants to steal.

“I haven‘t been fucked in months, and cuddled in years!” the man whines now, a fake pout on his lips giving away his true feelings about that. No one really wants to cuddle with someone you don‘t love after all, even though that‘s what they are doing right now. 

A small grin appears on his angel’s, his voice teasing as he speaks up again. “If I let you steal only my diamonds, will you come back for the rubies and sapphires?” There is a spark of hope in those eyes, something Keith feels light up inside him as well.

“I‘d consider it,” he answers with the same tone, getting a laugh from the man that makes his heart skip a beat. 

“You came back once,” the man notices, tapping Keith‘s chest while his eyes move to the wallet, phone and keys that got pushed down the bed in the heat of their encounter.

“You didn’t leave me any choice,” Keith huffs quietly.

Another laugh, another skipped heartbeat, and Keith feels himself falling. Falling for a man that is out of his league, and married to someone who is even further out of his league. Falling for someone who is so unhappy with his life that he‘d fuck a burglar to feel some intimacy again.

Falling for…

“What‘s your name?” A question that has been on the back of Keith‘s mind for half of the night, even though knowing the answer would make him fall even faster. He doesn‘t care anymore though, yearning for every little thing the man is willing to give. 

“Lance,” is the answer he gets, as well as a smile and a very soft look. 

“Lance,” Keith repeats, mirroring the smile. “I‘m Keith.”

“I know,” his angel laughs softly, adding an explanation at Keith‘s confused stare. “I went through your wallet when you were away.”

Keith groans, the thought of Lance going through his stuff- the stuff he stole from him- making his dick twitch in interest. He tells himself off. Now is not the time to prepare for a third round. 

“I should go,” Keith says instead, knowing that every second spend in these fancy sheets with this beautiful man in his arms is a step closer to sealing his doom. 

Lance lets him go without any complaint, getting up from Keith‘s lap and sitting on his knees on the bed instead. “Don‘t forget the diamonds,” he says with a grin as Keith gets up to search for his clothes. 

It‘s a bit awkward to go through the stuff of the person you just fucked, but Keith is a man with a mission after all, so as soon as he puts on his pants, socks, shoes and shirt he walk over to the wardrobe and picks up a few rings, bracelets, earrings and expensive looking necklaces. 

He stores everything in a little bag made of black velvet, putting it into the pocket of his jeans when he‘s done. As he turns he sees Lance holding his leather jacket up for him, helping him put it on like a gentleman. 

“Thank you,” Keith says while facing Lance again, putting his hands on his slender waist as Lance wraps his arms around Keith‘s shoulders, pulling him in for another kiss. 

“You shouldn‘t thank me until you come back,” he purrs, his hands releasing his neck to move over Keith‘s chest, around his waist and further down to squeeze Keith‘s butt. 

Lance catches his lips one more time, his tongue doing things to him that should be illegal with how high it makes him feel, and combined with Lance‘s hands roaming over his body, Keith is ready for round three when they part. 

“See you soon, hotshot,” Lance grins before he pushes himself away, making Keith tumble a few steps back with a breathy laugh. Keith turns towards the door then, shaking his head to clear his mind as he leaves for the second time that night. 

‘Soon’ is too far away for him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Comments mean the world to me, so please tell me what you think about this fic.
> 
> Follow my [ Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/wertdifferenz.art/) for the latest stories and prompts!


	3. Chapter 3

“Finally! Took you some time to get back, Pidge complains, though there is a hint of concern their voice as well. It took Keith a lot longer to complete this mission than usual after all- he can understand their worry to some point. 

If they knew that Keith spend most of that time fucking the hottest man on earth, they would kill him. 

“Did you get the stuff?” they asks, jerking Keith out of his thought about blue eyes and tanned skin. 

With a nod he pats down his pocket. The little bulge in there feels different than he expected though, much softer than diamonds should feel, even if they are covered in velvet and the fabric of Keith‘s jeans. 

With dread he pushes his hand into the pocket, feeling something that‘s definitely not velvet, resembling something else he touched just hours ago.

“Oh no,” he whispers, sharing a shocked look with Pidge as he pulls out the same baby-blue lace pants Lance had worn when he seduced Keith, the pants, he remembers now, that were nowhere to be found when Keith left his house. 

“For fucks sake! Keith, you had one job!” Pidge is screaming while covering their eyes, making a motion as if they are about to throw up as they turn and walk through the hallway towards the common room, where-

“Shiro, get your fucking brother out of my sight!”

Great, now Keith is truly fucked. He stares down at the pants in his hands, a new wave of memories hitting him as he thumbs the soft fabric, and a smile spreading on his lips at the thought that Lance managed to steal from him again. 

“Ugh, Hunk! He is smiling at the panties like a creep!” Pidge yells from behind the couch, hiding behind Hunk and Shiro who both give him concerned looks. 

But Keith can‘t find it himself to care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Comments mean the world to me, so please tell me what you think about this fic.
> 
> Follow my [ Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/wertdifferenz.art/) for the latest stories and prompts!


End file.
